Big Brother 9
The ninth season of Big Brother, dubbed as "The Red Button", premiered on September 29, 2015 and concluded on January 21, 2016. Kristy Craig was crowned the winner of the season by a vote of 9-0 against runner-up Chelsea Long. Craig became the first HouseGuest to be crowned the winner by a unanimous vote. Following their appearence on this season, numerous HouseGuests have went on to appear in various other editions of the series. HouseGuest Colton Logan returned in Big Brother 10 as a candidate to return to the house by a viewer vote to enter, but did not receive enough votes to enter. Logan later returned as a HouseGuest for Big Brother 13 alongside Shane Bumgardner, where they placed 6th and 8th respectively. Format See Season 1 format Some new changes are to be implemented for this season, and possibly for future seasons as well. Battle of the Block, which have been used in the sixteenth and seventeenth seasons of the American version, was confirmed to be included in this season. However, a new rule has also been implemented to address the criticisms that the twist faced, which prohibits discussion of nominations in regards to Battle of the Block. Another twist has been hinted during the previews, which revealed that there is a "Giant Red Button" in the house that can be pressed each week. Once the button has been pressed, either a reward, punishment or twist will be given at some point during the following week without warning. Giant Red Button HouseGuests Advertisements have revealed that 18 HouseGuests will move in to the Big Brother house, tying with Big Brother 4 for the largest number of HouseGuests in the series. Have-Nots As the Have/Have-not competition was replaced with Battle of the Block, the Head of Household must select 4 have-nots each week until Battle of the Block ends. Voting Notes ''1'': During the premiere, the HouseGuests entered in 2 groups of 9. As the two HoH competitions were designed for only 8 HouseGuests, one HouseGuest from each group is required to sit out of the competition. The two that decide to sit out are immune from eviction. Shane chose to sit out for Group 1 (Austin, Brent, Chelsea, Colton, Heidi, Jackie, Megan, Reed and himself) while Kat chose to sit out for Group 2 (Alicia, Emma, Gregg, Jonas, Kristy, Mike, Tara, Vince and herself). ''2'': As a result of Vince pressing the red button on Day 23, Week 3 became an impromptu double eviction, where 2 HouseGuests will be evicted at the same time. This twist was announced during the veto ceremony. Shane nominated Kat prior to the announcement and nominated Heidi after the announcement. The remaining HouseGuests will be voting to save either Colton, Heidi or Kat, with the two nominees having the least votes to save being the evictees. ''3'': As Head of Household, Vince voted to break the tie on Day 43. ''4'': Week 6 is a double eviction week. Following Emma's eviction, the remaining HouseGuests will play a week's worth of game – including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies – during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week, with the second HouseGuest evicted becoming the first member of the Big Brother Jury. It was confirmed that Battle of the Block will cease from that night onward, meaning that there will only be 1 HoH and 2 nominees per week. ''5'': As a result of Chelsea pressing the red button on Day 58, the Golden Power of Veto became Diamond, meaning that the veto winner will select the replacement nominee instead of the Head of Household. ''6'': As Head of Household, Jackie voted to break the tie on Day 64. ''7'': As a result of Shane pressing the red button on Day 66, his vote will be worth 2 votes, both of which will be for either Heidi or Jackie. Both of his votes were cast to evict Jackie. ''8'': Week 10 is a double eviction week. Following Jonas' eviction, the remaining HouseGuests will play a week's worth of game – including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies – during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week, with the two evictees becoming the fifth and sixth members of the Big Brother Jury. ''9'': Megan used the Coup d'Etat and was unable to vote. ''10'': As Head of Household, Shane voted to break the tie on Day 85. ''11'': During the finale, the jury members voted for which finalist should win Big Brother.